New Quidditch Event
by whyskyinthejar
Summary: When Ginny Weasley stopped by Grimmauld Place, Harry was watching the Muggle Winter Olympic Game, the men's snowboard half-pipe on TV. She was very impressed, asked Gwenog Jones to suggest her idea to the committee. She suggested them to have Acrobatic Quidditch Games every four years.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Apparated in Grimmauld Place after an expeditionary Quidditch match. She felt exhausted and was aching from head to toe. When she entered the drawing room, Harry was watching the winter sports on TV. She sat down next to him on the cozy sofa and threw her tired legs on his lap. Harry grinned with a wicked glint in his eyes, took off her socks and started massaging. She felt she was in heaven and dozed off, until he started tickling her anyway.

"Harry, stop it!" She squealed, completely awake and sat up on the sofa.

"You'd better go off to bed." Harry let the disc he was watching start over, repeating the same winter sports again. Ginny quickly got interested though and so they watched it together. It was very interesting. The American Muggle guy did an incredible performance. He was surfing on a snow ramp. When he kicked off the deck on the top of it, he soared up higher in the air and turned a somersault. She was mesmerized by the Muggle acrobatic sports. She asked him, "Harry, what's this called?"

"It's called Half-pipe." He grinned.

"Can you do this?" she asked.

"Half-pipe? NO! I can't do any winter sports."

"You can do this." She asserted.

Harry got perplexed and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You can do this acrobatic performance in Quidditch. I have an idea."

* * *

When Ginny got back to the camp site of the Holyhead Harpies, she knocked on the door of the coach room. A dark brown haired slender witch welcomed her with a smile. "Hey, Ginny! Did you have a good time with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Gwenog." She answered and pulled out a sheet of paper Harry prepared for her. "I also got an idea. Please have a look at this." She held it out.

Gwenog skimmed through the Muggle pictures and looked up, "What are they?"

"Muggle winter sports. I thought of a plan. We'll do this in the Quidditch Pitch every four years. I believe this will be a big event. See? His move in that picture resembles the Wronski Feint!"

"Yeah, but only a few people can do this. I don't think we can organize this as a new sport…wait! How many people can actually do the Wronski Feint? At least, your boyfriend can do it," Gwenog grinned mischievously.

Ginny got puzzled and said, "Oh no, Harry won't do this. You know, he hates to be the center of public attention."

Gwenog didn't back down. "Harry Potter will be a member of the team. It's the primary condition to persuade the members of the committee."

Harry barely stopped reprimanding his girlfriend. It was he who had showed the Muggle winter sports to her. Why could he never escaped from this kind of trouble? He gave a big sigh and accepted Gwenog's offer saying, "I'll do the first competition. But only once. When I'm called from the Headquarters, I won't be able to join the game."

* * *

The game started after a big publicity campaign in Britain. The World Quidditch Committee kept watch over the results. The star Quidditch players lined up in the Puddlemere United stadium. Harry was a temporary player in the team. Oliver Wood approached to cheer him. "Look at the audience. They're very eager to see the Wronski Feint but be careful. The technique sometimes comes to a disastrous end." He winked at Harry.

Harry wished his boss, Robards would call him. He preferred doing the Auror job to doing a performance for the audience. He found himself wishing some big incident would happen. But unfortunately no scramble happened. The solemn music was played, signalling the start of the game.

The audience cheered on the players and the first challenger was called. Lively DJ livened up the atmosphere. "Eurig Cadwallader!"

The music turned to up-tempo, a kind of rock 'n' roll with the bass sound of Weird Sisters. Harry noticed Ginny waving her hands to the direction where Cadwallader stood. He looked very confident and cool. All the stage effects were perfect for the Welsh guy. Harry got jealous of him. Cadwallader mounted on the polished broomstick and kicked off the ground. He soared up in the sky, became steady in the air preparing the next move. Then he stooped and sped up upward diagonally into the goal posts. Then he did a somersault and tried the Wronski Feint. The audience cried out excitedly. The dive was excellent though it wasn't a perfect one as Harry drew in his mind. Cadwallader soared up again rotated himself riding on the broomstick. He repeated the same movement in the other side of the pitch but the second rotation was the maximum record, which wasn't broken by any of the other challengers who followed him. Harry was taken aback by the fact that Cadwallader had made progress since he had joined the National League. Hearing the excited cry of the audience, he descended to the ground and landed majestically showing off his strong build.

Then the DJ announced the guest player. "Victor Krum!"

The audience whooped for joy. Krum exchanged glances with Harry and stood in the center of the pitch. The speed of his gliding was incredibly amazing as before. He performed the real Wronski Feint twice, the dive worth watching. Harry felt very satisfied. He simply respected Krum's concentration and the guts. Krum did some other acrobatic flipping on the broomstick and raised his fist in the air. The pitch was filled with mounting energy of the audience. Krum shook hands with Harry and smiled.

Harry found himself eager to perform. He had plenty of fighting spirit. The image he watched on the disc of Muggle Winter Olympics game popped in his mind. It was worth trying out some of the techniques after seeing the outstanding performances by Cadwallader and Krum. He drew the course in his mind and swung his leg over the broom soon after the DJ called his name. He kicked off the ground and soared up higher to the sky. He sped up to the goal hoops, and his left foot touched the circle of the hoop and kicked off the edge. Rotating he did the first plummeting to the ground and pulled out of the dive. He soared up higher again, did forward flip, did side rotation and back flip. The excited cry from the stand became louder. He imagined the golden Snitch appeared and dived into the ground. It wasn't perfect as he expected, but it was a very close image of the Wronski Feint. He kicked off the ground again and pumped into the air. He took a turn to the right and circled over the goal hoops. He tried for a third time. This time he did the perfect one. On the big magical screen in the arena, his third Wronski Feint was replayed again and again with the over earnest explanation by DJ. After landing Harry searched for Ginny in the stand, but he couldn't see her. He started thinking she was with Cadwallader and felt jealous again. When he came to the locker room, he found her on the bench. She was totally wrapped up in writing something on the parchment set on her lap.

"Hey, what are you doing, Ginny?" he asked.

She jumped up and looked at him. "Oh, Harry. Your performance was crazy and wonderful! I wanted to report all your play. It's fun to write a story." She beamed at him.

"A story?"

"Yes, it's a story of all the players. You may laugh but I want to be a sport news correspondent in the future, Harry." She smiled back shyly, blushed .

Harry sensed her dreams and joys, which made him happy, too. She looked very charming. "I think you can realize the dream, Ginny." And he kissed her.

* * *

 **Author's Note :Beta reading by awesome FredWeasleyIsMyKing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifetime Career**

"Welcome to "World Quidditch Cup 2014 Insider"!" said Lee Jordan into his microphone when he saw the "on air" sign light up.  
"Today's guest commentator is…Ginny Potter from the Daily Prophet's Sports Column! Morning, Ginny!"

"Hi!" Ginny replied happily, grinning at Lee.

"I reckon you left your home early this morning, did our Harry complain about that?" Lee gave Ginny a goofy wink.

Ginny giggled. "No he didn't. He was sleeping when I left. He must be getting up and listening to this now."

"Oh, is he? Morning, Harry!" Lee said, Laughing. He paused, then changed to a more serious subject, getting the program underway properly. "Well, congrats to Gwenog Jones. She was selected as a Manager for the Welsh National Team. I guess there are a lot of stories untold behind the scenes, right?

"Yeah. There was controversy over whether Gwenog or a man should get the position but finally they agreed to pick her. Thinking of her career with the Holyhead Harpies, you know, she deserves it."

"Yes, I think so," Lee agreed. "But I heard a Brazilian manager caused trouble with her. Do you know the story behind the rumor?"

Ginny coughed awkwardly, shifting in her seat, "Well, Jose Barboza might have made an inappropriate remark about Jackie Jernigan. I'd like to insist she's stunning, and, er, I guess one journalist provoked him into making a careless remark over a few drinks..I'm sure the listeners can guess who she was, you know."

"Yeah, I can." Lee held in laughter. "She's a notorious reporter for making up stories. By the way I'd like to go back to Jackie Jernigan. Will you enlighten us how excellent she is, Ginny?"

Ginny got excited over that question. She leaned forward so quickly that she accidentally bumped her microphone with her nose. "Sure! Her scoring average is over 300 this season. She has a talent to shoot a goal from a distance of fifty yards from the goal posts."

"Fifty Yards! Amazing! How far could you shoot while you were a Chaser on the active list?"

There was a moment of silence, as Ginny was caught off-guard.  
"Me? Er…let me see…"

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry was sitting in front of the radio listening to the interview. "Forty" he said loudly, even though Ginny couldn't hear him.

"Forty, maybe?" Ginny said eventually.

"Wow..that's great, too. Well, the next topic may be embarrassing for you and your husband but I'm itching to ask, sorry, Harry, but Eurig Cadwallader was selected as a **Seeker** this time. Can I ask you how did you feel about that?

At Grimmauld Place, Harry went silent, focusing hard on the radio and wondering what Ginny would say.

The silence was even longer this time, but eventually Ginny answered. "Well…most of his fans expected he would be selected as a Chaser, but the fact is that he's an excellent Seeker, too. My husband-" She paused, coughing awkwardly. "-Harry admitted that when they played a Quidditch mini-game before our children were born."

"Wait, did our Harry play with Euirg?" Lee asked in astonishment.

"Yes, he did. But it was an only mini-game and unofficial."

"I see. Well, it's time for a word from our sponsor."

 _As the Nimbus 1000 had never disappointed players from generation to generation, the Nimbus 2006 will never let you down. "World Quidditch Cup 2014 Insider" is sponsored by the Nimbus Racing Broom Company._

When the commercial ended, Lee reintroduced the program for the benefit of those just tuning in. "Today's guest commentator is Ginny Potter, the former Holyhead Harpies' Chaser and a popular sports journalist in Britain. Well, Ginny, why did you decide to retire from the pitch?"

"It's obvious, you know. We had a son."

"Yeah, right. I guess it's hard for the Harpies' female players to continue playing after having children, but have you ever regretted the moment? I guess you had an option to stay on the pitch like Gwenog?"

"Yeah, you're right, Lee, but you know, we wanted to make a family like my dad and mum- I don't mean having lots of children- I mean, a close-knit family."

"I understand. But I'd like to ask you, what about after your children entered Hogwarts?"

"After our daughter entered Hogwarts, I felt like a big hole had opened up in my mind," Ginny explained. "My husband suggested to me that I could go back to the pitch as a coach, but one morning, I noticed I liked to **watch** Quidditch. And I've never forgotten the good memory of the trip to Egypt I took with my family in my younger days, so I thought it was a good idea to report the world Quidditch matches from abroad to my country."

Lee gave her a grin. "Thank you, Ginny. Sorry listeners, it' time to say good-bye. The next guest is former Wimbourne Wasps Beater and enthusiastic gambler, Ludo Bagman."

 **Author's Note: Beta read by awesome krazybotharryginny**


End file.
